This invention relates generally to harness conductors which are employed as mechanical and electrical connectors for bonding and grounding connections. More particularly, the present invention relates to harness conductors which employ conductive eyelets for providing electrically-conductive connections with a terminal.
Flexible braided wires of conductive material employed for providing electrical connections for grounding and similar applications are well known. It is also well known to provide openings in the braided wires for receiving a threaded fastener for connecting and securing the braids to a termination point. Electrically conductive eyelets or grommets have been mounted at the braid openings for enhancing the electrical and mechanical connection between the braid and the termination point.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,682, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, a braided wire electrical connector employs eyelets for providing electrical connection with a termination point. Standard flexible braid has a generally rectangular shape that resists flexing in the direction of the two short sides. Eyelets for such braids must be specially tooled for multiple holes or different hole sizes. Flag-type terminals may be employed on such braids. However, such terminals can act like wrenches when pulled on and thereby loosening the connection nut.